The Second Piece: Voyage to the Black Isles Part IV
Paine: My executives are not handpicked for nothing. They should be more than enough for your puny crew. And I should be enough for you! The Suffering Pirates shall win the day! Paine and Kraft prepare to fight. Cut to Issac's group, facing a rotund man. Shiten: Ahahahahaha! Thank you for choosing the ship of Shiten, one of Captain Paine's top executives. I guarantee myself a 100% satisfaction in killing you! Issac: I really do pity your name...anyways... Issac flies toward Shiten, transforming his legs into that of a monkey's. However, his kick does nothing to push Shiten back, and he is repelled from Shiten's fat body. Shiten: Oh! You must have eaten a Devil Fruit, my boy! A Zoan too, by the looks of it! However, it seems you haven't won the battle for control yet! Issac: I don't know what you're talking about! Single!...Double!...Triple!...QUARUPLE ATTACK! Issac's hits cause Shiten to give up ground a little, but the Paine pirate remains unperturbed. Shiten: I do have to say, I commend you for pushing me back! Most normal humans can't! But since you haven't unlocked the true potential of your fruit, it's my turn in the game! And unless you have an ace up your sleeve, I am confident this will be the trump card! Scale Tipper! Shiten jumps up and lands on the deck with all his might, causing the floorboards to flip and flinging Issac and several of the Kraft Pirates into the air. Shiten: Scale...Breaker! Shiten bunches his legs and jumps high into the air, right next to Issac and the Kraft pirates. He then grabs them in a bear hug and slams them into the deck, cracking it in the process. Issac: Guh- Shiten: Do you forfeit the game? Or will I have to utterly defeat you? He releases the stunned Issac and the Kraft pirates, as reinforcements from the Suffering Pirates climb aboard the ship. Issac: We cannot win this battle here! Pick up the fallen and retreat. Kraft Pirate: Boy! Are you all right? Issac: Yeah, I'll be fine...get the pirates who aren't! Issac's group retreats onto another ship. Suffering Pirate: Should we go after them, Executive Shiten? Shiten, sitting and reclining on a chair: Nah...it's no fun once I've already won. Besides, they'll most likely run into the other executives, who will definitely be eager to finish them off! Cut to Drew, Nervan, and some other Kraft pirates, who are face-to-face with an extremely tall man whose legs are twice as long as his torso. Usagi: Usagi, Suffering Pirate top executive, is here! Usagi will save the day! Drew: Why did we have to get the freak... Nervan: This shouldn't be any problem. He may be tall, but my music should still reach him! Mean Spirit! Nervan blows an even faster and more terrible tune than before, which stuns Drew and the Kraft pirates, and Usagi crunches his face in discomfort. Nervan: Cap it-waah...! Nervan attempted to do his rapid-slashing finale, but his sword is intercepted by Usagi's foot. Usagi: Usagi thinks that music is very annoying. It does not impair him that much, but he would feel much better if it were stopped. Usagi slams Nervan's sword into the ground, breaking it. Nervan: NOOOO! Cobain! Usagi: Rabbit Stomp! Usagi bounces rapidly around Nervan, before stomping on him with both feet. Nervan: Urk! Usagi: Usagi will now finish off every last enemy! Drew: WILL YOU CUT IT WITH THAT VOICE ALREADY! Usagi: Rabbit Ricochet Dance! Usagi leaps off the floor and into a Kraft pirate, knocking him to the ground. He then bounces off the Kraft pirate onto another one, doing a ricochet kicking dance. The Kraft pirates begin to quickly fall one by one, until Usagi aims his next leap at Drew. Drew: Oh no you don't! Whipcatcher! Drew catches Usagi's kicking leg with the Whipcatcher. It appears to work at first, but the pressure Usagi's leg applies causes the Whipcatcher to tremble and crack, until it splits in half, forcing Drew back. Drew: No! What- Usagi: The girl has interrupted Usagi's dance! She must pay! Panicked, Drew flips through her notebook, looking for another weapon, when Usagi kicks the notebook out of her hands. He then follows up with an uppercut kick which knocks Drew onto the railing, which knocks her out. Usagi: Ha! Usagi is victorious as always! Victory dance! Meanwhile, Hugeo is facing a woman whose left arm is missing and whose left leg looks strange, but otherwise she looks normal. Migi: Hello, boy. My name is Migi, and I don't like to fool around. Going after me is a waste of your time. Hugeo: If you know what's good for you, don't cross me. *Turns his arm into magma* Migi: Well well well! Looks like we got a Devil Fruit user here! You must think you're all invincible and stuff, huh? Well prove it! Hit me! Hugeo: Wait...what? Migi: Come on now! Or are you too much of a baby to hurt anyone? Hugeo: Tha-that's what you think! Hugeo lunges at Migi, but she easily dodges him. Migi: That was hardly an effort! You're gonna have to get serious if you want to defeat me! Are you brave enough to defend yourself now? Right Hook! Migi aims a punch at Hugeo, but he turns himself into magma quickly. Migi withholds her punch to avoid getting burned. Migi: That was a cowardly defense, boy. You're so pitiful, I bet I could take you on by myself! Hugeo: Wait...what do you mean by yours- Suddenly, Hugeo is socked in the back of the head. He looks at Migi in awe, though she has not moved and inch. Migi: Not everything is as it seems, boy...might I have a shadow somewhere? ???: Hey! Who you calling a shadow? Hugeo turns around in shock and confusion at the voice. Migi then takes her opening and punches Hugeo in the side, causing him to fall to the floor. Now, not one but two bodies stand above Hugeo, Migi along with a man with no right arm and a weird right leg. Hugeo: What...how... Migi: Might I introduce you to my twin and battle partner, Hidari. Hidari: We're a special kind of twins...we'll ensure you're not safe on any side! Hugeo: Hur...two of you aren't going to make a difference! Migi: You are correct there. One of us would have easily defeated you. Two is just going to be overkill now. Right Kick! Hugeo counters with a magma leg, but then... Hidari: Left kick! Hidari's kick connects with Hugeo. For a long while, this charade continues, with Hugeo finally having enough. Hugeo: I'VE HAD IT! ARRRRRRRRRRRRGH! Hidari: Left kic-waaaaaaaaa-! Hidari stops when he sees Hugeo's lava fist, angry and intent. Before he can react, he is hit in the head by a whole lotta lava. Both he and Hugeo scream as he falls to the ground. Hidari twitches for a bit, but then lies still. Hugeo: No...I couldn't! I couldn't have killed him! Migi: You bastard! You killed my brother! Migi kicks a stunned Hugeo into the railing, knocking him out. Kal: Uh oh...this is not good...